A New Hope
by The light of darkness
Summary: A Kidnapping. An unexpected situation. A new hope for a new life. Join our favoite manager as he finds a way out of his tourture...for a price.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start, i will make a few statements and thanks. First, this is my first story with the Dark Icon, and yes i am a member. I'd like to thank Dimitri Pablato for proofreading and helping with this chapter.

And the general Disclamer that will aply for all the chapters i post in this fic. I don't own anything, except for the original ideas i am including.

---

'Why did I bother to do this?' The thought ran through our favorite dorm keeper, Keitaro Urashima, as he finished a form that withheld his problems in life. He sealed his letter, and copied the address he obtained from his friends internet connection, down onto the blank, front part of the envelope. 'I mean sure, it's a good idea to let my frustrations out, but to a stranger? I must be out of my mind!'

Keitaro traveled down the stairs, the letter in his hands. He was thankful that no one was home currently, but he knew that it never lasted for long. 'Day after day, a punch, or a slice for no reason at all. I wish it would end soon. Kami-sama, why am I in this place! Can't I have some peace at all?'

He closed the door behind him, and headed down the stairs, unaware of the barreling bird, soaring towards him, at least not until too late, as he gave a cry of anguish. Swooping up, the bird rounded and tackled him again. Keitaro sprinted back inside, wanting to get away from the kamikaze bird and unwittingly leaving the letter on the ground.

Keitaro slid to the floor, scratches over his arms, and an unfortunate one across his face. His glasses had been shattered, the prescription lenses useless. And above all the problems, he heard the back door open, and two pairs of feet approach him. Hearing some muttering, and a quite argument, he was left in peace.

Without warning, a sharp pain made its appearance on his head as he lost consciousness.

No one knew what happened to the letter lying outside.

---

Keitaro awoke to a headache, a comfortable bed, strange clothes, and new surroundings. The place smelled fresh, and his room was fuzzy. Trying to make sense of a few things, Keitaro eventually deducted that he was in some strange place he had never been before.

He sat up, and felt something in the room move. A voice broke into his ponderings on why, where, and what time it was. "You're awake! After an attack and a knockout like the ones you just recently ran into, I'm surprised."

Keitaro looked in the general direction of the voice and saw the blurry outline of a figure sitting on a chair. "Where…"

"You are at a privet resting facility belonging to the Shinmeiryu kendo dojo." A pang of fear made its presence known as it registered in his brain. "Have you heard of it? You seem to recognize the name."

Keitaro just nodded nervously, and then asked one question. "Who are you?" Impressively, he didn't stutter as he asked the figure her name. However it was put to shame as he once again lost consciousness at her answer out of fear.

"Tsuruko. Tsuruko Aoyama."

---

He awoke slowly to the slight shifting of movement as he was moved on a stretcher that was held up by four women, and another trailing just behind the procession, chanting in an unknown language. Slowly his eyes opened to more blurred sight, however from the texture of the blurred colors, he was in some underground chamber. He tried to move, but found his body would not respond due to some unknown reason. He moved his head, and soon felt a hand on his head gently press down, and a soothing voice in his ear.

Relaxing to the voice, he started to pick up a few background disturbances, such as people rustling clothes as they moved to select positions and a jar being filled with a liquid.

The stretcher was put down gently, and the people retreated. Keitaro started to assume the worst, and started to make strangled cries for help as he panicked. His cries fell upon deaf ears though, as three pair of feet approached him, and the sound of sloshing water in a jar was faintly heard. He felt himself being picked up by his arms and carried to some place just a little further, before he was lowered into cold liquid. Panicking, he tried to free himself of his movement stopping bonds. Then he felt the faintest trickle on his head, before an assault blared in his head, then nothing.

The vase was emptied.

---

Hinata Inn

"Where the hell is he?!"

Naru fumed as she spent the afternoon storming around, looking everywhere for her favorite punching bag. He had not answered her summons, or even appeared around the inn. The first anyone knew he was missing was when Shinobu went to his room and intended to ask him what he would like for dinner. That led to a search and more inventions by Kaolla Su, the resident inventor/food vacuum/genius.

Motoko crossed the threshold, every bit mad at him as Naru was, only for reasons unknown to anyone, including herself.

"No luck?" Naru asked as politely as she could while in her current temper.

"None. Even Haruka doesn't even know where he is."

Su bounded into the room. "He hasn't been at any station or airport to go somewhere."

"And none of the bars have reported his whereabouts," added Kitsune as she too, joined in on the party.

A bird came swiftly down to rest on Motoko's shoulder, a letter tied to its leg, which Motoko started to read immediately.

"Where the blazes is he?!"

"Someplace unreachable…" came Motoko uttered quietly as she handed the letter from her sister to Naru.

--------------

A New Hope

Chapter 1

--------------

At Aoyama Dojo – somewhere in Japan

Keitaro slowly opened his eyes, and was immediately assaulted with clear vision, among other details. The Ceiling was bare, and a single window overlooked a courtyard below with a sakura tree in full blossom that sat next to a mini river that ran into a pond full of fish. A small bridge ran over the mini river. His room contained little; a futon, chest of drawers, a bookshelf, and a small table. On the wall above his futon was a rack designed for blades.

Moving up into a sitting position, he felt his blood rush down from his head, causing his vision to swell briefly before settling down. Noticing a set of clothes near the shoji door, he hastened toward them, not caring what about what type of clothes they were.

Stepping out the door, he came along a hallway, nicely furnished, with a few skylights illuminating the walk. Progressing quietly down one end of the hall, he heard the faint sounds of talking.

"Mother, you know as well as I do that I am sure about my decision in teaching him."

The elder next to Tsuruko merely shrugged her shoulders, as her eyes came sharply upon her daughter. "The choice has been made, at your choosing too. Are you sure this one is the right one though."

"Mother! Urashima-san has been through a lot more than you realize. I am sure you have seen the punishments he has received for nothing more than accidents. And I'm sure you know the error of Motoko-han's ways. I sure…"

"Enough! The whole reason I have given you this task is to see if," a knock sounded on the door cutting her off her sentence. "We'll continue this at a later date. It's open."

The door slid open revealing Keitaro in the hikama and gi used by the male practitioners of the Shinmeiryu style. He looked different without his customary glasses, but not unrecognizable. "Excuse me, but I seek…oh. Aoyama-san. May I enter?"

Tsuruko nodded, and Mrs. Aoyama motioned towards a small table with tea present, where the three made their way to. Sitting down, Keitaro saw his opportunity to start asking unanswered questions. "I don't mean to be rude but, why am I here? What happened to me in that cave? Do my tenants know where I am?"

Tsuruko spoke first. "You are here because…I have need of your help. What happened in the cave cannot be disclosed yet…"

"It was a ritual to make you able to learn the Shinmeiryu style and way of life." The elder Aoyama cut her off. "Each of us who have come from here is able to use chi in our moves as you have seen by my youngest daughter, Motoko. Normally, our bodies would be unable to handle the strain of wielding it, so we each make a pact with a spiritual creature. Only one's self, knows what we receive during the 'bonding', as we like to call it. However, after the 'bonding' we are able to use chi, some more powerful than the other. The reason Tsuruko had you 'bond' with a spirit was because she needs you to help her training."

Keitaro felt a little used, but reflecting upon his life, he knew that it was a common occurrence. "How?"

"Motoko, our current heir, has abused our code against you, as you well know if you explored your room for our 'code'. Tsuruko…"

"I wanted to reclaim the status of heir, but I must undergo a trial of sorts. I must prove that I am willing to teach a new student our ways to an acceptable level depending on the time till the inheritance comes into effect."

"…how long…"

"…three years…"

The silence grew in the room swiftly, its breaking point getting more unclear per second until…

"When do we start?"

---

A/N: As an ending note, This is a first LH fic, yet it is my fourth story so far. All ideas are wanted please, and Reviews are extremely welcome. Any Dark Icon writers out there, sorry, i just dont like those chat rooms. R&R.

---


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know, I know. I've probably taken too long with this update, so i'll post it now. A little info though. I have had trouble contacting my proofreader, so my next few chapters will be unpolished, yet complete. This is until i can contact him again, and then i can repost this chapter (and any other chapter i get around to doing). ON WITH THE STORY!!

---

"Free your mind of thoughts, Keitaro-san! You need to be able to harness your chi before next week!"

Meditation, Keitaro quickly learned, was not as easy as people made it seem. To him, you had to place yourself into a very vulnerable spot, open to attack from any angle, and the gates to thoughts open with no passage for thoughts to travel, all the while in a state of relaxation. For someone like Keitaro, it was a near impossible feat. His parents had been hard on him, he had to find peace with a sister that loved him like one in a romance novel, he was constantly picked on during school, and just recently, he was placed in charge of a girls dormitory inn, with the majority of its tenets somehow bringing him pain, both intentionally and vise versa.

Closing his eyes, he once again evened out his breathing to the required limit, and unknowingly sunk to his 'core'. Tsuruko sighed in relief at his final success, delving into her own thoughts on the matter at hand. Sure, he had suffered a lot at the hands of her sister, but was it all necessary to have stolen him away the way she did? The possible consequences of her actions started to run rampant in her mind, throwing her further into her fear.

'Did I just condemn our school, bringing their kanrinrin here to be trained…Motoko could…No, she'd surely loose her place then…she's grown more powerful though…did I make the right decision then…will this all be for naught?'

Tsuruko subconsciously drew her feet in, bringing her frame to be huddled over, her arms around her legs. Her head down, she looked vulnerable, not the tamed powerful person she was. It was that posture that had Keitaro entranced, never having seen a woman, or man for that matter, so powerful yet so vulnerable.

A small shake on her shoulder, along with a muttering of her name, brought her to, her thoughts quickly sinking to a pit of incineration. Looking up slowly, she came face to face with her pupil.

"Tsuruko, are you okay? You were rocking backwards and forwards, muttering under your breath."

She didn't really hear him, instead looking at his features, the look of concern crafted onto his face, looking intently at her. His eyes boring into hers. Their breath unknowingly starting to sync with each others. Her face, ever so slowly closing a great distance. Thoughts started to creep forward, both explicit and inexplicit.

It was too much and she quickly stood up, leaving the room in a rush, breaking the connection. Keitaro remained in the room, confusion quickly rising within his mind, mulling over what had happened. All he did was sense an emotion in the room, and when he saw who it belonged to, he tried to understand. He wanted to know what her problem, her inner fight was about.

Standing up, he turned to see Mrs. Aoyama closing the shoji door, turning her attention to the only other occupant, him. "Tsuruko was worried. You needn't concern yourself. It is something that we all go through during these times."

Nodding, he started to understand her dilemma. She was worried she made the wrong choice. Knowing this answered his new question. Yet one remained. "Mrs. Aoyama, I…"

"Mitsuka. Please, you'll be here for a while."

"Mitsuka-san, I was wondering…why me?"

Mitsuka sighed. "When Tsuruko came back and wanted to reinstate herself as the heir to our school, she also came back with a report. What it contained was the actions and the inexcusable ways that Motoko was committing that were at conflict of our code."

Pausing for a moment, she continued. "One of our rules declaire that if an heir is abusing our code, one skilled enough of our school may train a person our way and code. When the initiation ceremony begins, that person puts forward their pupil, and they present what they have learned in battle against the selected heir. The pupil doesn't need to win; instead, they need to show that what they have learned is better than what they would have under the heir's."

Keitaro looked down, despair filling his head. He knew Motoko, her skill, her agenda against males. She was a friend, albeit a hostile one. To fight her, he knew would be…

"That's suicide! She…"

"That's enough Keitaro! Remember, you have three years before the date." Motioning for Keitaro to sit down, she herself sat. "Now let's get back to meditation."

---

A New Hope

Chapter 2

---

Hinata house

Things were normal, well nearly normal. Motoko was nearly always away in the wild, her training taking top priority to her, Naru was going back to studying, Su was her energetic self, Kitsune was trying to beat the record for most hangovers in a month, and Shinobu was doing her usual chores. However, the silence was slowly getting to the nerves, and most of the residence were getting restless.

Haruka sighed, and headed down to her café, thinking on the troubles that had occurred recently. Four months earlier, Keitaro and Motoko had their duel over Keitaro's position as manager of the dorm, and now this. 'Has this Tsuruko finally snapped?' she mused. 'To kidnap Kei-kun is one sure way to rattle the bee's nest. I just hope Kei the best…' Heading to her small office, she noticed a small fax, paper resting in its tray. 'Finally, a reply. Hopefully she can come up with a great plan on getting him back, she always does…Then again, what's the worst that could happen.'

The written reply was the worst that could happen…

---

Keitaro was, as usual, backed up against a wall. He couldn't see properly, his vision beginning to blur again. However he could still see Motoko in front of him, and could make out a shrine-like building, cleared to make room for their duel. Yet he didn't care much for the surrounding area, rather he was more focused on her eyes, ablaze with anger that made him feel weak.

She was saying something barely audible, that he could only hear the raging wind around him. Pulling her arm back, she changed her position, and Keitaro knew he didn't have long to live. He would die in this place, alone and unloved.

Her sword made its way to his body, slicing through the empty space between them as a yell made its owner known as the tip pierced his torso…

He woke up harshly, cold sweat coating his body. Panting in the soft moonlight, he searched his body for wounds, feeling relieved after none made their appearance. Sighing, he calmed down, recalling the knowledge of the time he had left. Getting up, he changed into Gi and Hakama, departing slowly to the courtyard below.

'Stupid Kei, I just can't rest peacefully can I. I'm in an Aoyama compound, she can't get me here without ruining her title! I really need to loosen up.' Noticeing a relatively nice spot, Keitaro made his way under the Sakura tree, close to the pond and took advantage of the small area, sitting down. 'She won't think of sending Naru ether. Way too dangerous…I wonder what I am meant to do in this life. I've been in danger all my existence. Kami-sama must really hate me.'

'Why? Why must it be now? And of all people, a pupil! I must really be out of my mind! I need to talk to Mother about…NO! She'd just make the situation worse. But also keeping him here could jeopardize the whole plan! Urashima, why'd this have to start now…' Her thoughts trailed off, spying someone at her favorite spot, seeming to be lost in thought. They were wearing the uniform baring her dojo markings on it, so it was no intruder.

Keitaro turned around, hearing a twig crack softly his eyes coming to rest upon his sensei. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be in the road. If you want, I'll head back to my room."

Tsuruko shook her head. "No, I was just restless. Stay if you want." Nodding Keitaro stayed.

"Look, I'm sorry for storming out like that, it's just, a lot of things have been going on lately." Keitaro mumbled something under his breath. Looking at him she continued, "I'm just unsure if I'm making the right choice. I gave up my position as heir a long time ago, see. To…To me, there is more to life than this. But…"

"But there's responsibility too." Keitaro grinned. Reaching over to her, his eyes bored into her face. "You _are_ doing the right thing. Sure, things need to be sacrificed, but in the end, hopefully it be worth it. Besides, _I'm _the one who's going to fight her, not you."

Tsuruko grinned. "Well, I better stop while I'm ahead then, shall I?"

He remained silent, a small chuckle ensuing softly from his form.

She moved a bit closer to him, both sharing the small body heat each contained without touching. A face grinned, hidden by shadow, as it turned and left the two.

---

Another A/N: Well, what do you think. If your thinking that it's going too fast, tell me. I've got the same pov as you do. hopefully i'll take steps to lengthen it out, so don't worry. I'm signing out, so R&R. Please i need them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thirds up. Discalimer is, or should be, on the first chapter. All applicants and accepted applicants, a note: Sorry, but it clogs up my scedual. Keep a look out though, i might select you for another story. Sorry.

This is an unpolished, yet completed chapter, and will be fixed when contact with my prereader is established again. ON with the story.

---

Perspiration made itself known, as Keitaro moved back into another stance, ready to continue the lesson. He had only been there for five months, and he already had a permanent spot in the Aoyama clan. He had changed too. No longer was he the scrawny young man, shying away from anything that could harm, i.e. girls, women, swords, etc. Instead, he faced them with confidence not previously known to him. His words turned collected, no longer stuttering when convicted of foul play. But he still was one who worried, and he worried about his spirit.

They had moved onto chi, however his spirit was never present with or in the chi, and his newly aquired friends, along with himself, had started to worry.

Wairily, he circled Tsuruko, taking in her stance, movement and breathing. Anything to identify how she was going to go at him next. Eyes twitched, lungs heaved, chi was swerling about the room, trying to ensnare the other, and bend it to their respective masters will. Time seemed to slow, the whole world seeming to stop in anticipation…and she moved. Fast.

Barely moving quick enough, he blocked it, only to receive another warning at another angle. Their chi started to follow their movements, amplifying their power, speed, skill. Soon they were lost to the human eye, going so fast, only those trained could pick up movement. Robes swirled, swords met resistance, bouncing off each other. Each movement was coordinated and precise. Again and again, the sequence of strike, turn, twist, parry, was played. Nothing could stop the continuous dance of blades. A foot lashed out, tripping Keitaro.

"FINISHING STRIKE!"

Almost nothing.

Tsuruko's blade came down fast and swift, stopping a millimeter from Keitaro's chest.

"Game…(gasp) over…" came the exhausted voice of Keitaro.

"Yeah. Work on your stamina though. Great job though." Tsuruko replyed. She was breathing heavily, but not to the same extent as Keitaro. She too had sweat covering her brow, her face red with racing blood as it was still overactive, trying to get to all places at once.

"You held back though Tsusuko-sensai."

"Only to test your endurance. Come Keitaro, tomorrow we will battle again, and this time you will use your spirit." Keitaro gulped. He hadn't told anyone about his dilemma. "Go take a shower, it'll refresh you. Dinner will be served soon."

Bowing to each other, they took off in separate directions.

---

A New Hope

Chapter 3

---

Keitaro thought about his position. Not the position of his physical self, rather the rash choices that seemed to be fixated inside him, begging to be brought into action. He sighed, his place in a corner of the garden defiled only by stray leafs, floating on the gental air, and a few birds that deemed him to be not an immediate threat. Looking towards the horizon, the sunset in a beautiful picturesque area, framed by the southern mountains, and let out a deep sigh.

"My, my…what do we have here," A voice floated down from above, feminine in tone, yet strong and demanding.

"If you knew what I'm going through, then you would know exactly what you have here." Keitaro through the words civilly upwards to his hidden friend.

"But I _do_ know what I have here, my brooding friend. And I know exactly what is going on in your mind. One just has to look at you."

Keitaro smiled, and called upwards, "Then what am I thinking then, O' great Satsuna. Come, tell me."

Satsuna, hidden by the branches, smiled then spilled the beans. "Well, your mind is clouded in doubt. You acknowledge that you are a great warrior, nearly unsurpassed in speed and technique. However, you worry that your gifted spirit, the one you so perfectly melded with, is not…what's the word…listening to you."

Keitaro was surprised to tell the truth. He was prepared for some strange story that would be made on the spot, but she nailed it. With unsurpassed accuracy. "How did you…"

"…Do that?" she cut him off. "I went through the same thing. Every once in a while, a spirit has trouble fitting in with its 'host' so to speak. It's a recognized problem, and not unheard of. However, the last one before me who had 'our' problem, was initiated into the school not two hundred years ago. It's a forgotten anomaly."

"How did you fix it?"

"…I was forced into a fight, five years ago…I nearly died…"

Keitaro looked down, ashamed that he brought up a painful experience. "Sorry…"

"No, I need to get this out." She sighed. "It was night, a thunderstorm blocking out the moonlight…"

---

5yrs ago

Kyoto, 2345hrs

_Rain was pelting down, the air hot and humid. Flashes crossed the sky, lightning illuminating a young woman, not 17 years old. Soaked to the bone, her clothes clung to her. To the casual observer, she was just another caught out in the rain, a group of people talking to her. Reality was different, as a figure lashed out, causing her to buckle over, a cry of pain hidden by the crash of lightning._

"_Whore. How (the sound of a fist striking skin sounded) Dare you embarrass (another hit) Me!"_

_The men surrounding them, most of them young adults, older teenagers, chuckled at the sight, none moving to interfere. _

"_(cough)Please, stop i…" another hit, interrupted her speech._

"_Shut up!" and another barrage of pain came her way._

_Another stepped forward, something gleaming in his hand as he gave it to her assaulter, who grinned with delight. "Well, times up, we must be going. However, there might be a delay with you making it to your destination…"_

_He advanced on her, his hands revealing the small knife passed to him, causing her to scramble backwards, away from him and the knife, only to be stopped by a brick wall lining the alley. "Please…stop."_

"_Don't you worry now dear, we will…after we have finished." He stopped in front of her, his hands on their way to her clothes and neck. Grabbing her, he pulled her up to him, the knife pressed against her throat. "Any last words?"_

_Her head, previously facing away from him, turned around, her eyes shining with an inner light. "Yeah. Go to hell." With that, she grabbed his wrist and pressed on its pressure points, causing him to cry out as he dropped the knife. She head butted him, making him flinch, and with her might, she punched him in the gut, her Ki swirling around her fist as he flew back three meters._

_She glared at the semi-circle surrounding her, and in a surprisingly strong voice, declaired one thing. "Who's next."_

---

Present time

"…What happened was what I suspected, they ran like the cowards they were, while one stayed shouting at them. Needless to say, when I tapped him on the shoulder, he ran screaming like a little girl."

Keitaro gazed at the red sky, the sun no longer visable, yet still wanting to shine, giving a last ditch effort, as Keitaro envisioned the scene within. Silence reigned.

"So what do you think I should do…Satsuna? Hey, Satsuna!"

"Eh, sorry. I lost myself there. What do I think you should do? Go discover yourself. Explore Japan as a new person, while trying to unlock the door between you and your spirit."

Keitaro nodded, having thought of the same scenario himself. "Thanks, I better go prepare then. I'll be leaving early."

"Hey, Kei?"

He looked up at her, seeing her frame upon a topmost branch, her blue eyes boring into his, framed by raven hair on a tanned face. "Yeah?"

Reaching around her neck, she unclasped a small charm, Kanji engraved upon it, declairing protection for its wearer. "Here, you might need it. If I think I know where your going, you will." She dropped it into his hands.

"Thanks Satsuna. I'll return it when I get back."

"Don't bother, I have others." She declared as she pulled another one seemingly out of nowhere.

"Good evening then. I'll see you later."

Keitaro strode off, his friend watching his back. "hmm, I wonder if these charms work…" she muttered, before she too, started back to her room.

---

0435hrs

the next day…morning…whatever

Keitaro slipped down to the gates, silence never once betraying him. Dressed in a traveling set of Hikama and Gi, he held a travel satchel, containing clothes, food, and necessities.

"Where do you think your going." A voice demanded from behind him, causing him to jump.

"Tsu…Tsuruko. I-I not going anywhere."

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me Koteh, You know I don't take well to lies."

He gulped.

"Well…"

He gave in. "I going to discover myself, and my spirit…Tsuruko-sensai, I have no-no contact with the spirit inside."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Then you…That explains why I couldn't really sense him in your ki…

He nodded. "I talked with Setsuna, she…She gave me the idea."

"Wait here." She demanded of him and took off.

'Well, that went well. But at least she understands…I think I'll miss this place. It's the only place that I've been where I get respect, and I get to explain things…I wonder how things are going back at the Inn…' he trails off that thought, knowing how much pain the place had brought him.

Tsuruko arrived at his location quickly, a long object in her hands.

"Tsuruko, what's that?"

She held up the item with both hands. "A samurai needs a sword right? I had this made for you. It was crafted in this school. Look after it."

Keitaro received it gently, his hands coming into a tight grip around it. A plain black sheath, cased the bright metal inside. The olive green lace around the handle creating a comfortable grip, stopping at the guard, which had orchids imprinted into the brass. Keitaro was speechless.

"I've tested the blade, and it's very well balanced. It's also been oiled, so it'll be a while before its next cleaning."

Keitaro nodded in thanks, a smile crafted onto his face. "I guess this is farewell for a while."

She nodded. "Goodbye Keitaro. Come back safe. We will be waiting."

With that, the two embraced, and he took off into the early morning fog.

---

A/N: What did you think, Good? The sword recieved is based off my own (and it is balanced, oiled, but no sharb edges. If only you could see it...). Anyway, R&R, please. I like the responses i'm getting. I'm signing out now, Till next time. and don't forget, Review.


	4. Chapter 4a

A/N: Hey guy's (and girls). Sorry for the time span, but expect it for after. It'll be explained later. Disclaimer is on chapter one. ON WITH THE STORY!!

---

Hinata sou

People often looked down when a tenet walked by them. They could tell they couldn't do anything, even from the first day when the first walked out of the dorm, a gloom of despair surrounding them.

Naru looked depressed, and naturally, she was. She had been the last to speak to the missing manager before he left, and the first to seek him out after coming back from her errand. She was also probably the most effected by the loss, but she never spoke out or released her feelings for him in public. Then they had the note delivered by Shipu the bird. The results were catastrophic. She lost all hope in him, she herself running away for a month, before returning with a solemn mood, nearly emotionless. Motoko had immediately set herself to work on her style, leaving on training camps more often, and sometimes even taking off by herself for a few days before returning, exhausted and worn. Su was one of the two not really worried at first about Urashima, instead worried about her bed mate, who at times, locked herself in her room after extensive training, and sleeping entire days away, neglecting her younger charge. All Kitsune did was drink and get drunk, coming up with embarrassing situations, trying to cheer everyone up like Keitaro did, only failing again and again. Shinobu at first, felt depressed and tearful, afraid that Sempai was hurt, and needed attention, before realizing that he wouldn't likely be climbing the steps again, and alienated herself from her friends.

Yes. Hinata-sou was depressed, and with the arrival of their new manager, things went to hell. Literally.

---

Motoko opened her red eyes slowly, the shadows in her room black with the early time of day. At only four in the morning, she felt the reviving need to practice, stirring her awake, chasing away any lasting thoughts of closing her eyes again. As she got changed into her practice robes, she reflected upon their new manageress, quickly coming to the conclusion of punishment. She had once flown an evil banishing ki attack at her, only to find it ineffective, and a severe punishment in return.

Opening the door to her room, she crept quietly past the doors of the other tenets rooms, and made her way to the roof to find _her_ standing there, a dull dark glow around her form, illuminating her form.

'What the hell? What is she doing!?...Who _is_ she? She can't be an evil creature, I made sure of that…What the hell is going on. I will get to the bottom of this.'

The figures mouth moved, taking into shadow. Seeming attentive to whatever the darkness was telling her, Motoko took the opportunity of moving closer, making sure to keep to the shadows. Shisui stayed close in hand, sheathed so the reflective metal wouldn't betray her position.

Dark clouds started gathering overhead, and Motoko started wondering why she hadn't realized the darkness residing within her new manager was so close.

"Don't move Aoyama. I can tell you're here. The darkness in you is resonating to me." the manager moved her head to face Motoko's position, pitch black eyes focusing on her. "…You aren't a threat…" she muttered to herself, returning her attention in front of her.

Motoko drew her sword, brandishing it at the oni's back. "Demon, I'll take you right here. Your foul presence shall be no more. Die! OUGI ZANGAN KEN NO HITOTSU SEN!"

The ki attack flew towards her opponent unchecked, before the unthinkable happened.

Whipping around, a black sword materialized in her hand and sliced through the attack, canceling out the attack with so much black energy, Motoko flew back a few feet. Because of the nature of the energy, the manageress was unfazed. "You are NOTHING to me! You have no idea what real power is, Aoyama!"

"You are evil. I will banish you, if it takes everything I have."

"You have no chance. Even your pathetic spirit acknowledges it."

Motoko fumed, her voice rising with every word. "How dare you insult me. I am an Aoyama of the God's Cry School, and my demand of your death will resonate through every crevasse here! YOU SHALL DIE!!" Motoko charged her opponent, and radical enemy.

---

A New Hope

Chapter 4 (Part A)

---

Elsewhere in Japan

Keitaro walked along a deserted road. He had been traveling alone for a few days, sticking to the shade of the dense forest on ether side of the road. His clothes were miraculously clean, excluding the dullness of use. A car rushed by, a clashing of turbulent winds following it.

'How long is it to the next city? I've been walking for two days now.' A car flew the opposite direction. Catching a glimpse of the driver, he saw the panicked look on their face. He then glanced at the menacing black clouds above. 'The next car to cross me will be my transport. Those clouds don't look what they seem…'

A call on his phone rang true in the still air. Placing it in hand, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, it's Setsuna. Where are you?_"

"A few miles on northern road leading away from Tokyo. What's going on?"

"_I'll be there soon. I'll tell you on the way to our destination. See you soon._"

"Wait! Wha…" the dial tone sounded, cutting him off from further conversation. 'Ahh well, I hope she gets here soon then. Those clouds don't look too friendly…wait, how's she going to get here soon, she can't drive. She doesn't have a license…'

Aoyama Training Grounds

"Tsuruko!"

The voice echoed throughout the facility with urgency in its tone.

"TSURUKO!!"

A figure raced through the grounds, intent on finding the person who's name was being echoed off the nearby cliff walls.

"Gawd dammit…TSU…!"

The figure raced into another, cutting her voice off. Looking up, she found the object of her search.

"What do you want Setsuna. You've been calling me for five minutes." She sounded annoyed and angry. "AND you interrupted my meditation."

Setsuna grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, but something urgent has come up. It involves Keitaro and the inn."

That gained her attention. "What is going on that I should know then? Spill it!"

She nodded. "A demon has been discovered…"

Hinata-sou

Motoko rose from her slumber, a painful headache assaulting her the minute she assumed consciousness. Gripping her head, she moved to her dressing table, grabbed shisui from where it rested peacefully, and headed downstairs. Looking up, she was rewarded with the sight of a trashed living room. Shinobu was cleaning up the mess, Naru and Su not far behind.

"What happened here…" she muttered to herself, before moving down the stairs and heading to the kitchen. Reaching into an overhead cabinet, she retrieved both an aspirin bottle and a glass, which she proceeded to fill with water. Swallowing the pill, she turned to see Kitsune leaning on the wall, looking at her.

"Yes Kitsune?"

She didn't answer, instead opting to just look at, no, through her.

"Kitsune?"

Mitsune didn't move. Motoko moved to another spot in the kitchen, and looked at her again to find her in the same position, looking in the same direction.

'Weird' Motoko moved out of the room, her headache lifting a little as the pain killers took their effect. Seeing no one pay any attention to her, she moved back up the stairs, proceeding to her room. What she found was more than she expected.

Their, lying in the middle of her futon, was her. She watched her chest heave with each breath, indicating she was alive. She fell to the floor, next to her sleeping form, unaware of the pair of glinting eyes looking at her.

---

A/N: What did you think. Sorry about the Part a bit, but i was having trouble trying to think of ways to continue the chapter. Part B will come eventually. I have school starting on wednesday 31st Jan, so i won't be able to really continue the story for a while. I will manage somehow though. Don't expect too many results until school break (end of term). R&R though. I like feedback.


	5. Chapter 4b Exorcism

_A/N: After reading over it for a while, I've decided that I'm going to make a few changes to the original plot that I was going by. This will have snippits of first person, and you will meet a new char and guild. BE AFRAID. BE VERY AFRAID._

---

Unknown chamber

I awoke softly, my hart beating barely. With a sense of pride, I realized I had done the impossible. Giving myself a whoop of glee, I acknologed the fact that I had just sustained myself through time with meditation. Looking down upon my body, I noticed nothing amiss, and my swords still shone with the only reflection possible in the chamber with but one air and light source.

I grinned my full smile, and started to move. Well, I tried to, as my limbs were still in entropy that plagued the dead. I figured that I still had a while to go before I got out of my chamber.

And I might need a few clothes too…

Hinata City

He half walked, half ran. Keitaro knew there was something amiss with the girls. Some strange force pulled him to the inn, forcing him to decide to go ahead of the Aoyama party. He knew whatever it was, there was no way out of a large confrontation with whatever was plaguing them.

He tuned a corner.

And walked straight through someone. Giving a startled cry, he whipped around, and almost fell to his knees in what he saw. Motoko Aoyama faded in and out, always transparent, tears pouring down her face which was covered by her hands. She was just standing there as people moved through her with no awareness that she was there.

"M-motoko?" he whispered out.

Hearing her name, she looked up at him, and with eye contact, hers widened in disbelief, then anger. Raising her hand, she moved to hit him, then broke down again as she moved _through_ him again.

Looking around, he noticed very little left on the streets, probably due to the storm clouds above, threatening to unleash its fury down at any moment. He moved to the closest wall and slid to the ground. He knew there was no way he could talk to the spirits, he had tried with the ones that hung around the graveyard at the training grounds, but he wasn't giving up hope. He waited for her to settle down.

Aoyama Training Grounds

Tsuruko exited a room at full speed, a blur to those untrained. She had just held council with the leaders of the school, however it did not end well. They revoked the action of mobilizing any squad, however freely let her do her own thing, as long as it didn't contradict with the order. She would have to go alone, without Setsuna to guide her to the exact location. She would however seek her sister out.

She had questioned Setsuna before making a summons, and had gained some good information. Information as to the whereabouts, and she wasn't happy that her sister left her in the dark about this. But that would come later. She had a demon to track down, as well as a pupil. She wan not happy at the situation at all.

She sped to the nearest train station, keeping a tight grip on her katana as she went.

---

A New Hope

Chapter 4b

Exorcism

---

Ruins

I had freed myself from the chamber to encounter the worst sight I would ever have to behold. All around me were the ruins of a large training fort, which looked like it had weathered a siege. The fact that the buildings were still standing was some sort of consolation, however the freshly killed people around me weren't. Women, children, elderly, and men were scattered about the place, dead eyes open in terror. I deducted immediately that this was now a siege. It was a slaughter. Murder, pure and simple.

Turning to the nearest entrance to the dojo, I walked the long hallways that were once very familiar to me. This was my home once. Looking at a nearby sheet of paper, this was my home _seven hundred_ years ago. There were a few changed timbers, new halls, etc., however it had stood through the passage of time like I had. It had weathered it like I had. And now, it had observed murder, like I had so many years ago.

I found a room with clothes easily enough. There were signs around telling people where to go. After a quick changing of clothes, I went to the front courtyard, and fell to my knees. I through my head to the sky and screamed out, allowing my frustration loose. And I made a vow, to avenge these innocents. Even if it was the last thing I do.

A blast of dark energy rippled across the air, and I knew it wasn't good. I took off in the direction that it came from.

Hinata Streets

He was following her. A few minutes before, she had settled onto a better way of thinking, and by moving and her actions, she beckoned him to follow her. And he did, not caring about where she was leading him to. A long way to go, he realized, to reach the Hinata house, however he noted the direction she was going. Away from it. Watching her fading figure, he saw her striding purposefully into the shadows.

Wanting to call out to her, he couldn't. She couldn't hear him, and vice versa. He realized things were going to be a lot harder when he tried to restore her, provided he got to her physical body. Stopping as the last of her faded into nothing, he felt rage build inside him. He felt his aura call for vengeance against the culprit. Turning, he the way to the Inn.

'I don't know what's happening, but by god, I will end it. I will get to the bottom of this.'

Putting one foot in front of the other, he strode his way to the Inn. 'What ever it takes…'

Hinata Sou

'Is this it? This is where the trail ends?'

I looked up at the structure and knew. A dark being was pulsing with energy like a beacon. A lighthouse for those who followed its call. 'Let's begin this party shall we.'

I went a nearby tree. One foot above the other, I scaled it quickly. I knew by now I was being watched. The Kage family was part of the shadow after all. I leapt onto a balcony, and opened the sliding door. I stopped still.

A woman lay there, dressed in hakama and gi. Raven hair was framing her pale face. But it was the emptiness that caught me. There was no soul.

The Kage-ryu, or more commonly known as the shadow sword style, was dabbled in many things. One was the replacement of souls. Being a very tricky business, not many practiced the art. What happens is the user finds a target, not necessarily human, and after contact with bare skin, plus a hell of a lot of concentration, can _grab_ the soul and remove it from the body. The body without a soul will naturally die. However, after extensive research, the creators found a way to keep the subject from dieing using shadows. Shadows are passive beings which are devoid of light. Not knowing how to do anything, they bend to anyone's will, provided they don't have to do anything. A simple transplant of soul, the user calls a shadow to preserve the body. It inhabits the body and does not allow it to pass on. And with inspection, not even a shadow inhabited this ones body. I soon realized time was of the essence. I looked up as the main door flew open.

I narrowed my eyes. The female standing infront of me reeked of darkness. Most confused the shadow and darkness as the same thing. I can say, we are totally different.

I rose slowly, eyes not breaking contact.

"Kami-sama, protect me in this fight. My vow of revenge for those innocents must be upheld. Protect me, for this demon is my rival. Amen."

I flew at the woman who was channeling the dark.

---

Tsuruko stopped on the dime. Not three buildings away stood the Hinata Sou, Keitaro was at the door, running inside. On the annex roof, there were two people, blurs being their movements. The faint clash of weapons proved that they were not the best of friends. They moved back and fourth along the annex, eventually moving onto the roof, staying on the tip. It was spectacular that they could move so fast and not loose balance.

She soon realized she had a lot of training to do, just to match one of them.

Jerking her head, she noted Keitaro had made it to the annex. With an audience.

'Shit…'

She leapt across the remaining few roofs, knowing also that the lives of innocents were now at stake.

---

Keitaro burst through the door, not really knowing what to expect.

The girls, sans Motoko, were gathered around the table eating. Well, not any more at any rate. They were looking at him with shock. Then they recovered and rushed him, blocking him from the stairs.

"Sempai! Keitaro, that you? It's the dork! Yay, he's back, with bananas? Still single hon?" The sounds were all shouted out at once as they crowded around him. He searched their eyes for anything, and found them all relieved at his presence. There was a bit of anger and disbelief at him, but they wasn't anything at all wrong, or 'off'.

Naru was right in front of him. "Keitaro? You came back?" She launched herself at him. "I've missed you s-oomph"

She was cut off as Keitaro used his sword handle to 'gently' strike her in her stomach, causing her to grab her stomach as she fell to the ground. He cruised past her fallen form, and glided up the staircase, three steps at a time. The tenets, quickly recovering from the shock of him striking Naru, helped her up and went after him.

Keitaro exited at the annex to the sounds of swordplay. Seeing the area, he stared at the precise movements of the combatants, shock and awe forming at the cleanness they combated with. A hustling behind him informed him that the tenets were there. He turned slowly. Whoever it was that was on his side of the fight, he wished them luck.

"Well, if this is the way you want it…" he brandished his training bokken, drawing it seemingly from the air, "I'm afraid that you'll have to stay back. I never was here for you."

Naru, seething with anger, spat words back at him. "If you weren't here for us, then who for? We were fine," 'physically,' "When you weren't here."

"Motoko. Have you noticed her absence? The fact she does not stand here with you now?"

"Our manager, as much as we don't like her, said she had fallen ill and that she was looking after her."

"How long was she ill for? And who's the manager?"

"A day." His eyes widened at the time span. She would be close to death by that point, her soul damn near faded into the ghostly realm. "And our manager? Some chick named…"

A figure fell from the air, cutting her off with a soft thud as Tsuruko's feet hit the deck. "We meet again, Keitaro. I trust all is well?"

"As well as can be, Tsuruko-sensai."

Naru's own eyes widened at this. "YOU!? You took him away from here, causing that stupid hina sword-searching manager to arrive? Our lives have been hell since she arrived here."

Keitaro looked back at her sharply with the name of the Hina blade. "Hina sword-searcher? Who is the Manager Naru? This is important. Who is she!"

"Someone named Kanako."

Keitaro's eyes widened in fear. If Kanako found the Hina blade...

He spun around in instinct, raising his sheathed sword to block a blade black as night. Staring into his eyes, hers devoid of light, was his sister.

"…Kanako…"

"EVIL BANISHING SWORD: TENTH FORM!" the cry went out, and Kanako with speed unheard of, whipped around but it was too late to block. Being as close as she was, Tsuruko fired it at point blank range.

The sword dropped from her limp hand, life returning to her eyes. "B-brother…" was all she muttered out before she collapsed in exhaustion.

---

I watched as my opponent sped away from me, engaging the male from behind. By some stroke of luck, he whipped around and blocked the blow, while his companion preformed the exorcism not a second later. As the chi subsided, I remembered the girl a floor below. I rushed below, ignoring the others.

I knelt by her body, putting my hands on her temples. The door flew open, revealing the female swordsman. Her eyes widened in the scene before her. "MOTOKO!"

---

A/N: sorry about the cliff hanger. Hey readers! I'm back, if not for long. This is the chapter where I change a few things, as you have seen. Don't worry too much. I intend to make things a bit more interesting now. The Kage-ryu style is MINE!!! I meade it up. Kage stands for shadow. I took it from one of my other LH attempts that I havn't posted yet. It will be posted eventually too.

Thanks for hanging on for this chapter. I really apreciate it. I hope to upload another two chapters before I have school again, so wish me luck with the ideas. Plus, now I want you to provide them too, if you have them. I'll incorperate them somehow in. So R&R! I like this story too, but depending on responses, i dont know what ill do. See ya next time. And don't forget. R&R!


	6. Important Note

Date: 17 April 2007

Hey guys and girls,

I'm sorry to announce this but i have decided to put this story on hold. It isn't because of lack of reviews, rather the lack of Ideas. In addition I dont have the time to think of the ideas. I WILL recontinue this. Authors out there are welcome to send me a few ideas to think upon, and if I use them, i will cedit you on the respective chapters i will use them in. Thanks for understanding guys.

Don't be afraid to help me out here. Reviews will still be welcomed, and also ideas.

The light of darkness.


End file.
